Always There For Each Other
by Windrises
Summary: No matter how chaotic things get Lelouch and C. C. support each other.


Note: Code Geass' studio is Sunrise.

While walking back home from a date, Lelouch said, "I think that we should use a different path to walk home."

C. C. asked, "Why?"

Lelouch answered, "To make things more exciting. There's a dark and mysterious forest nearby that we can walk through to get home."

C. C. replied, "That seems like it'll take longer."

Lelouch said, "But it could be a fun adventure."

C. C. asked, "Is it a safe forest?"

Lelouch answered, "There's been robberies a couple times a week, but it's mostly safe."

C. C. nervously asked, "Wouldn't that dark and mysterious be a little scary for you?"

Lelouch proudly said, "I'm one of the bravest people of all time. Lets try it out."

C. C. replied, "Fine. Hold my hand."

Lelouch said, "Okay." Lelouch held C. C.'s hand and started walking around the forest. It was 7:30 pm, so it was dark out. Although Lelouch and C. C. could see what was around them well enough, they did struggle to get a clear view of everything around them.

After five minutes of walking around the forest, Lelouch felt like things were starting to get repetitive. He wanted to change things up, so he said, "Lets start running home."

C. C. replied, "That's not a great idea."

Lelouch asked, "Why not?"

C. C. answered, "I don't mean to be rude, but if we run around while it's dark out we might have a hard time finding each other."

Lelouch replied, "Don't be scared my dear. I'm a super observant person and a really fast runner. Go ahead and start running."

C. C. asked, "Are you that this is a wise idea?"

Lelouch answered, "Of course. If one of us accidentally outraces the other I'll quickly find you."

C. C. said, "Okay." Lelouch and C. C. started running.

Lelouch wasn't a very good runner so C. C. was way ahead of him after a few minutes. Lelouch was running so slowly and it was so dark out that he didn't know where C. C. was. He nervously said, "I'm lost."

Meanwhile, C. C. finished running through the forest and said, "The rising wind felt nice, but where is Lelouch? He told me that he'd find me if we got separated." C. C. thought about it and said, "He probably got lost. I need to go save him."

While walking through the forest a mysterious guy, wearing a fancy brown coat and a new suit, saw Lelouch. The stranger was a sneaky criminal, who had stolen the fancy clothes, that he was wearing. The stranger his his face with a scarf. The stranger walked up to Lelouch and asked, "Are you lost sir?"

Lelouch said, "Yes, but my girlfriend says I'm not supposed to talk to strangers."

The stranger replied, "Come on. You don't have to listen to everything, that people tell you to. I rarely ever obey the rules."

Lelouch said, "That's mildly admirable, but I don't have time to talk about that stuff. Will you laugh at me, if I tell you a secret?"

The stranger replied, "No."

Lelouch said, "I wanted my girlfriend, to think I'm brave, so I suggested we run around this forest, at night. However, I'm scared, without her by my side."

The stranger laughed and said, "You're a coward."

Lelouch replied, "Buzz off. I just wanna find her and go home."

The stranger responded, "I go to this forest a couple of times a week, so I can get you out of here."

Lelouch said, "Thank you."

The stranger replied, "Follow me." The stranger was secretly helping Lelouch get around the fores,t so he could rob him.

Meanwhile, C. C. found a police officer and said, "I need your help. My boyfriend's lost in the forest."

The police officer asked, "What does he look like?"

C. C. blushed and said, "Hot."

The police officer replied, "I'm going to need a better description than that."

C. C. responded, "He has a handsome face, lovely hair, dreamy eyes, and a cute nose."

The police officer replied, "That's not good information."

C. C. sighed and said, "I'll find him by myself."

The stranger led Lelouch, to the darkest part of the forest. Lelouch asked, "Are we almost out of the forest?"

The stranger said, "Close enough. Give me your wallet."

Lelouch asked, "What?"

The stranger said, "I didn't agree to help you for no reason. I'm going to take your money."

Lelouch replied, "But I trusted you."

The stranger said, "It's not my fault if you're an idiot."

Lelouch stubbornly replied, "I'm not an idiot."

The stranger said, "I just met you tonight, but I can tell that you're really gullible and make poor choices. Give me your wallet or else."

Lelouch replied, "No." Lelouch and the stranger started fighting. After a few minutes of fighting the stranger managed to punch Lelouch to the ground.

C. C. found the dark area of the forest that Lelouch and the stranger were in. Although C. C. struggled to see everything she saw that Lelouch was on the ground. She asked, "Are you okay, my love?"

Lelouch said, "Kind of. That stranger is trying to rob me."

The stranger asked, "Are you that fool's girlfriend?"

C. C. said, "Yes."

The stranger replied, "Then you've made some bad life choices."

C. C. angrily said, "Get out of here."

The stranger replied, "I'll happily do that after you and your boyfriend give me your money."

C. C. asked, "Did you hurt him?"

The stranger said, "He's a weakling. A few small punches scared him. He's pathetic."

C. C. punched and kicked the stranger. The stranger tried to fight back, but C. C. was a lot stronger than he was expecting her to be. C. C. grabbed the stranger and said, "You better surrender."

The stranger replied, "If you let me rob you this could have a pleasant ending."

C. C. said, "You're a true scoundrel." C. C. punched the stranger. The stranger bumped into a tree and passed out.

The police officer that C. C. talked to earlier came by and asked, "What's going on?"

C. C. said, "I found my boyfriend."

The police officer replied, "That's nice, but who's the guy in the fancy outfit?"

C. C. said, "That's the stranger, that's been robbing people in this forest, a couple of times a week."

The police officer replied, "He's been a wanted criminal for months. You did a great job."

C. C. ran to Lelouch and asked, "Are you okay, darling?"

Lelouch said, "Yes. I'm sorry for making us go to this scary forest. I just wanted to make you think that I was brave."

C. C. replied, "You're brave in a different way."

Lelouch said, "I feel scared without you by my side. I thought that would make me pathetic."

C. C. replied, "It's sweet. I always want you by my side. Lets forget about going to scary forests and just enjoy the wonderful life that we have together."

Lelouch said, "Thank you my love. Can you help me get home?"

C. C. asked, "Did you ever find out how to get out of the forest?"

Lelouch answered, "No."

C. C. said, "Then I'll get you home." C. C. carried Lelouch in her arms and started walking home.

Lelouch said, "Before I met you I felt lost. I'm glad that I found true love."

C. C. blushed and replied, "Thank you Lelouch. I love you. By the way, I told you not to listen to strangers."

Lelouch replied, "I'll listen to your warnings from now on."

The next morning,Lelouch Lamperouge used a trampoline to jump from his bedroom, to the living room couch. After crash-landing on the couch, Lelouch said, "Hi C. C."

C. C. replied, "Hi sweetie. I've told you to enter the living room, in a normal way, dozens of times."

Lelouch said, "But I wanna impress you, with my fancy entrances."

C. C. replied, "I feel kind of worn out."

Lelouch jumped around the living room while saying, "I've got good news for you, my dear."

C. C. asked, "What is it?"

Lelouch said, "I got two tickets for a vacation in the United States."

C. C. asked, "How did you get tickets that expensive?"

Lelouch said, "Ohgi was going to use them to go on a vacation with Villetta, but it turns out that Villetta doesn't like planes."

C. C. asked, "Why not?"

Lelouch answered, "I'm not sure. When I asked him about it, he just whined over how much money he wasted on these tickets. I'm going to use them. Will you go with me?"

C. C. smiled and said, "Of course. When does the plane leave?"

Lelouch said, "Five hours."

C. C. replied, "We barely have enough time to get there."

Lelouch said, "Don't worry. It only takes two hours to get to the airport, so if we pack fast we'll be okay."

C. C. said, "I'm going to start packing."

Lelouch replied, "I"m going to watch TV."

C. C. said, "If you don't start packing ,you won't have anything with you on the vacation."

Lelouch responded, "I have the best girlfriend with me. What more could I need on a one week vacation?"

C. C. said, "A week's worth of clothes, food, drinks, and comic books."

Lelouch responded, "Fair enough." Lelouch went to his room and started packing.

A few hours later, C. C. said, "We better go to the airport."

Lelouch asked, "Which of us should drive?"

C. C. said, "With all due respect, my love, you've gotten two parking tickets this week." Lelouch handed the car keys to C. C.

Lelouch and C. C. managed to get on the plane, before the plane left. Several hours later, they were in the United States.

C. C. said, "I hope that you planned a hotel reservation for us."

Lelouch replied, "Ohgi let me use his reservation."

C. C. said, "It was super nice of him, to give you his plane tickets. We need to call him and thank him."

Lelouch replied, "Okay. The hotel is only a few blocks away. I'll call Ohgi, while we walk there." Lelouch called Kaname Ohgi.

Ohgi picked up the phone and asked, "What's up?"

Lelouch said, "Thank you for the plane tickets and the hotel reservation."

C. C. said, "It was a very generous gift."

Ohgi replied, "You're welcome."

Lelouch asked, "Was Villetta mad at you for wasting so much money?"

Ohgi said, "She and I agreed that I need to spend my money more wisely. That's why she keeps my credit card in her purse."

Lelouch replied, "Cool. Have a good one. Bye."

A few minutes later, Lelouch and C. C. arrived at the hotel. C. C. said, "It's really nice looking."

Lelouch responded, "I disagree. I'm getting rude vibes from it."

Lelouch and C. C. walked inside. One of the clerks asked, "Can I help you?"

Lelouch said, "Yeah, dude. We have a reservation."

The clerk asked, "What's the name?"

Lelouch said, "Ohgi had the name changed to Lamperouge for us."

The clerk replied, "I heard about that. That guy is terrible at making good money choices. You're in room six."

A bellboy said, "I'll take your bags." The bellboy tried to grab the bags, but Lelouch punched him.

C. C. asked, "Why did you do that?"

Lelouch answered, "He was trying to steal our bags."

C. C. said, "He was going to take them to our room."

Lelouch responded, "He's trying to steal our bags and our hotel room." Lelouch was about to kick the bellboy, but C. C. stopped him.

C. C. walked up to the bellboy and said, "I'm sorry about Lelouch's antics. We'll carry the bags ourselves." C. C. gave the bellboy a tip.

Lelouch whispered to the bellboy, "I'm sorry. I thought you were trying to do the stealing type of taking."

The bellboy replied, "I thought you were a gullible fool. I turned out to be right."

Lelouch and C. C. walked into their hotel room. It was a big room with two beds, clean walls, a TV, and several fancy designs.

C. C. said, "This is one of the best looking hotel rooms, that I've ever stayed at."

Lelouch replied, "It's kind of decent. The Sakurada family has a better hotel."

C. C. said, "I'm glad that we finally get to be on a vacation, together."

Lelouch replied, "Every time I'm with you, I feel like I'm on vacation."

C. C. blushed and said, "You're the sweetest guy ever."

Lelouch replied, "Come on C. C. Lets not stretch the truth, to such a cartoonish degree."

C. C. said, "You're the sweetest guy ever, when you're not doing slapstick, getting into trouble, and blaming your problems on Suzaku."

Lelouch replied, "That's a much more honest way of wording it."

C. C. looked at the clock and said, "It's really late. We should go to bed."

Lelouch replied, "Come on, C. C. Lets stay up watching a crazy movie on TV."

C. C. said, "It's an hour away from midnight."

Lelouch replied, "Wowsers. Lets rush to bed." After getting his pajamas on and pretending to brush his teeth Lelouch went to sleep.

Since Lelouch was on vacation, he slept in a lot later than usual. C. C. woke up at nine in the morning. She thought about waking Lelouch up, but she decided that she should let him wakeup at whatever time he wants.

Lelouch woke up at noon. After getting out of bed, he looked around the room and noticed that C. C. wasn't there. He looked out the window and saw that C. C. was at the hotel pool. Lelouch asked, "Why she be swimming at such an early part of the day?" He looked at the clock and said, "Wowsers. The Clock King would be ashamed of me. I'm really bad at guessing time on this vacation." Lelouch looked in his suitcase for his swimsuit. After digging around the suitcase for ten minutes he found his swim trunks.

A few minutes later, Lelouch went outside. C. C. was wearing one of Ashford Academy's blue swimsuits and Lelouch was wearing a pair of white swim trunks. Lelouch cannonballed into the pool and said, "Good morning C. C."

C. C. responded, "It's noon."

Lelouch said, "I'm really bad at guessing time on this vacation."

C. C. responded, "I wanted to get a chance for you to sleep in so I hung out in our room for an hour. I eventually left. I'm sorry about that."

Lelouch said, "No need to feel sorry. It turns out that I'm a better sleeper than I thought it was."

After a few seconds of swimming, Lelouch's stomach growled. Lelouch said, "I haven't had breakfast or lunch."

C. C. responded, "Then let's stop swimming and get some lunch. Did you pack enough food?"

Lelouch said, "I packed plenty of junk food for us."

C. C. responded, "We should probably eat a real meal."

Lelouch looked around and said, "There's a restaurant across the street."

C. C. responded, "Lets get changed first."

Lelouch said, "I'm too hungry. Lets go there in our swimsuits."

C. C. responded, "We'll probably get kicked out, but we can try if you want."

Lelouch and C. C. got out of the pool and walked to the fancy restaurant. Lelouch walked up to one of the waiters and said, "Table for two please."

The waiter asked, "Is the table for you?"

Lelouch answered, "Of course."

The waiter said, "Then scram. This is a restaurant for dignified members of society, not swimsuit models."

Lelouch sighed and said, "Lets go get changed C. C."

Lelouch and C. C. went back to their hotel room and got changed. C. C. put on a purple dress and Lelouch put on a white tank top and gray sweatpants. C. C. asked, "Where are we going to go for lunch?"

Lelouch said, "Let's try that fancy restaurant again. Now that we're wearing better clothes, I think that the stuffy waiter will let us have lunch."

Lelouch and C. C. went to the restaurant. Lelouch walked up to the same waiter and said, "Greetings bro. Table for two, please."

The waiter replied, "No way."

Lelouch asked, "Why not?"

The waiter said, "This place has a no shirt, no shoes, no service policy. Your tank top doesn't count as a real shirt and you're wearing flip flops, instead of actual shoes."

C. C. asked, "What about me?"

The waiter said, "You're wearing a dress, which doesn't count as a shirt."

C. C. folded her arms while saying, "You're strict."

The waiter said, "I'm fair, not strict. Please exit this location and don't return until you learn about decency."

Lelouch and C. C. walked around the city to find a place to eat. They eventually found a fast food place.

After eating C. C. asked, "What should we do next?"

Lelouch said, "Well, I only go to swim for a few seconds earlier. We should see if the hotel pool's crowded."

C. C. replied, "Okay."

Lelouch and C. C. walked back to the hotel while holding hands. All of the hotel pool's water was gone. Lelouch said, "It turns out that we don't have to worry about the pool being too crowded. The pool's so vacant, that even the water left."

One of the hotel employees said, "We were running out of water to give to the guests, so we took the water from the pool. Do any of you want some of the water?"

C. C. said, "No way."

Lelouch replied, "But I haven't drinker water from a hotel pool before."

The hotel employee said, "Our hotel has more tasty water than any regular swimming pool." C. C. stopped Lelouch from drinking any of the hotel pool's water.

Lelouch asked, "Is there any beaches nearby?"

The hotel employee said, "There's a beach, that's nearby, that's pretty special. The episode of Batman, where Batman and Joker had a surfing contest, was filmed there."

Lelouch shook C. C. around while saying, "We have to go there!"

C. C. responded, "Oka,y sweetie."

Lelouch and C. C. went to their hotel room, got their swimsuits back on, and went to the beach. Lelouch looked around and said, "This beach looks a lot different than it did in 1968. It's an honor to see this place."

A punk, who was wearing a clown t-shirt and swim trunks, said, "This is the place where the world's most iconic clown had a surfing contest."

Lelouch proudly said, "That goofy clown lost to Batman."

The punk replied, "The judges shouldn't of let Batman win."

C. C. said, "Batman's morals upstage the Joker's humor."

The punk stubbornly replied, "You're wrong."

Lelouch said, "I challenge you to a surfing contest."

The punk asked, "What will I get if I win?"

Lelouch said, "You can draw a picture of a playing card on my face."

The punk replied, "Okay."

C. C. said, "You shouldn't do the surfing contest Lelouch. You don't have that much surfing experience. The last time we went surfing Lloyd tricked you and almost made you drown."

Lelouch replied, "Don't worry. I'm going to be more responsible."

C. C. responded, "But you don't have a surfboard."

Lelouch walked up to a random guy and asked, "Can I borrow your surfboard?"

The random guy said, "Okay."

Lelouch and the punk went into the ocean and started surfing. Lelouch proudly said, "I'm a really good surfer."

The punk replied, "You seem like a bragging fool."

Lelouch proudly said, "I'm a really good bragger and fool."

Both Lelouch and the punk weren't very good at surfing. After a minute of surfing, the punk decided to give up. Lelouch was proud of himself for winning the surfing contest, but a minute later, he fell off of his surfboard.

C. C. quickly got Lelouch out of the ocean. C. C. gave Lelouch mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. C. C. asked, "Are you okay?"

Lelouch said, "Yes, but I think that you did that as an excuse to kiss me."

C. C. replied, "That resuscitation saved your life. It's not about kissing at all."

Lelouch said, "Oh. That was very heroic of you. Thank you." Lelouch kissed C. C.

The punk walked up to Lelouch and said, "Congrats on winning the surfing contest. You can draw the bat signal on my forehead if you want."

Lelouch replied, "Nah, I'll spare you from that awkward punishment."

The punk responded, "Thank you."

After a few days of goofy swimming, mediocre meals, and watching crazy films, Lelouch and C. C. started packing.

Lelouch asked, "Did you have a relaxing vacation?"

C. C. answered, "No, but I had a really good time with the person that I love the most so it's the best vacation that I've ever had."

Lelouch said, "This is the best vacation, that Ohgi has ever given me."

C. C. asked, "How many of your vacations has Ohgi ended up paying for?"

Lelouch said, "Four, which is a few less than Suzaku."

C. C. asked, "Are you ever going to pay for your vacation?"

Lelouch answered, "Maybe in a few years."


End file.
